Toshi and Strawberry
by Princessofdarknesshiei'sgirl
Summary: Toshiro and Ichigo are in a dilemma. Rukia won't let Ichigo touch her again until he comes up with a nickname better than Ruki. And Toshiro takes example from Ichigo wanting to be the perfect boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleah.**

**Chapter 1.**

Silver light splayed in through the open window showing a pair of bodies entertwined with eachother. Face in the juncture of the neck, limbs so tangled together there was no telling which belonged to whom. Raven hair framing the pale shoulders of the femal falling and tumbling over her breasts and down her side. The male tightenend his arms around her, and muttered in his sleep before returning into the tranquil abyss of quiet.

We are looking into the home of the Kurosaki's, the Kuchiki girl still stayed in the closet, well only when someone other than Karin came into the eldest child's room. Feeling the slight breeze through the open window Kuchiki, Rukia snuggled closer to her warm companion and stilled as he breathed into her hair.

"I see you're awake." She whispered breaking the quiteness.

"Yes.I couldn't sleep."

"I-ichigo, was that your first time?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, but I didn't think I did to bad, I made you scream didn't I?" He grinned proudly and Rukia smacked him hard upside the head.

"Shut up! You're lucky Karin and Yuzu went to a friend's house, and Isshin left for the evening."

"Why am _I_ lucky? You were the one screaming." He smirked again and the girl stood up revealing her naked body to him.

Flat well toned stomach, perky breasts, legs to die for, and a face of an angel's, well when she wasn't fired up with rage, then she looked like a goddess. She looked around trying to locate her clothes which was exactly when the orange male pounced holding his arms out so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. Seeing she was successfully pinned he leaned up and kissed her, hands trailing down the sides of her body.

"Let's see if I can do it again, shall we?" He asked rhetorically his fingers heading towards her center before she could even give him an answer. He dipped a finger in and she moaned, he swirled and pulled out and she moaned louder, which was exactly when a door slammed down below and an extra loud Karin asked "Yuzu, where do you think ICHIGO is?"

He knew she was giving him a warning. Rukia blushed crimson and Ichigo turned a color about the same. "Boxers!" he whispered seeing them and hurridly put them, accidently sticking both legs in one hole.

"Damnit." he cursed before straightnening it out getting his legs right.

Rukia just ducked into the closet without her clothes, she didn't expect either girl to come bursting through Ichigo's door and turn on the lights seeing clothes thrown haphazardly every where. Unexpectedly one of the girls did burst into the room but they only saw Ichigo sprawled out on his bed limbs every where and in every angle. From her position and the closet's closed door Rukia couldn't see which of the 15 year old twin's had burst into the room but she was fairly certain she knew.

When the girl whispered "Good night Ichi-nii" Rukia felt it was safe to climb back out of the closet and lay on Ichigo's chest, when his arms wrapped around her constricting her to his chest she knew she'd made the right move.

"Strawberry?"

Whereas before the male would've growled his name was 'Ichigio' he just answered

"Ruki?"

Her eye twitched at the shortened version of her name but she continued " Do you love me?"

"What do you mean? Of course I love you."

"Would you do anything I asked you to do?"

"Depeneds on what you asked me to do."

" What if I asked you to never talk to Tatsuki or Inoue again?"

Ichigo had been expecting something a little bit easier, he had to think on this hoping this was a trick question.

"I would say I would try my damndest but they have been friends of mine for years, but I would try for you, but if they were in any type of immediate danger I'd have to say, I'd save them. And check them for wounds."

Rukia smiled knowing she had found the man she was destined to be with, if it came down to her asking that of him he'd remain loyal and yet still save the girls from trouble.

"I love you. And because I love you I'd never put you through that misery." She smiled again softly this time and kissed him twining one arm around his neck and the other snaking down to pull slightly on his boxers,

"Rukia." He breathely moaned against her lips, "My sisters."

"Shh. We'll just have to be quiet. Lets see if you can keep my screams down." she flashed him a knowing grin that she knew he'd interperate as a challange.

The two fell back on the bed and the silver light of the moon reflected the two bodies sliding passionatley against one another.

**Karin.**

Stripping her clothes off the raven haired girl looked at herself in the mirrior. She had been chasing this guy for 4 years now ever since she saw him silouhetted by the sunset. He was the most beautiful boy she had ever met.

Looking at her self through the mirrior she couldn't figure it out, she wasn't conceited but she knew that she had a nice body, maybe it was because she was such a tomboy he had never been able to appreciate it. She vowed next time she saw him she'd show off some of her body. She'd wear different clothes or something, she just wanted him to notice her. '_No Karin, you will not stoop to such girlish behaviour, if he doesn't notice you tomboy and all he doesn't deserve you.'_

She took one last fleeting look in the mirrior, killer legs, slim small but muscled stomach, not Rangiku sized boobs, but fairley large, and beautiful stormy grey eyes that were wide enough to capture anyone's spirit it seemed. She had let her raven hair grow out a little in the last few years and it now it almost reached past her breasts. And then she looke away from the mirrior up to the open window where the beautiful silver light was reflecting onto her from the mirrior casting a silver glow around her pale skin making her look translucent.

She then looked back at the window through her reflection and saw the most beautiful set of teal eyes she'd missed, and then she realized she was naked, she opened her mouth to scream but the 10th Captain quickly jumped from the window to her and covered her mouth with his hand.

Blushing she thought _'I said I'd show a **little** skin not my whole damn body to him.' _

"Karin. Don't scream, we don't want to wake up Ichigo and Rukia do we?"

She shook her head 'no' and Captain Hitsugaya wrapped his haori around her shoulders accidently brushing his hand against the soft flesh causing her to shudder. Hitsugaya took it completely the wrong way "Are you cold?"

She again shook her head 'no' and blushed, his accidental touch had actually gotten her a little hot, she'd never been touched on her bare flesh save her hands and arms. And never by someone she was close to.

Something he'd said earlier came to her attention she opened her mouth to speak when The Captain hugged her whispering "I missed you." and then he seemed to realize that this was completly unlike him because he quickly shoved her away and moved to the window sill.

"Toshiro." Karin whispered closing her eyes falling back against the wall and sliding down it, she suddenly felt dizzy. The Captain looked up as she called his name, to correct her, just in time to see her sliding down the wall,

"Karin what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just all of a sudden got really dizzy, like all the reiatsu in the room centered to me and overpowered me."

Hitsuguya knew exactly what she was talking about " No, Karin, that was your idiot brother and his girlfriend, they realeased their spirtiual pressures at the same time, anybody with heightened senses in a 10 mile radius felt it and became dizzy. I however am a captain, so I can withstand such powerful pressures."

"That's a relief, I thought there might be something wrong with my reiatsu."

The captain sighed inwardly he had thought she had become sick or something.

"No, Karin, just Ichigo."

She breathed out a sigh and tried to stand, still dizzy she fell forward, and right into Toshiro's very surprised arms. She blushed at her weakness, she'd never been that weak.

"Wait, Toshiro, what were Ichi-nii, and Rukia-chan doing to flare such spiritual pressure?"

"Er, Not something you should want to know about." he replied his face turning a very bright color.

Karin then realized she was still in his arms, and their faces were very close. She leaned forward eyes closed, Toshiro leaned down to meet her, which was exactly when a knock came from her door. She fell forward, Toshiro no longer holding her up.

She looked down noticing she was still wearing Toshiro's outer haori, so he'd have to come back, atleast to get it, then she realized Yuzu couldn't see her wearing it. '_Arggh, what do I do?'_

Looking around franticly again she thought '_Can I just throw Toshi's haori onto the floor with my clothes and let Yuzu see I'm naked?'_ her face instantly heated up at the thought of throwing her Toshi's robe on the floor, it was just so imacculently white. '_Wait! He's not MY Toshi. His name is Toshiro. I would never call him Toshi never.'_

The knocking came again and Karin dove into bed, bringing the blankets up to her neck and curling into the ball she normaly slept in.

A third time someone knocked on her door and she let her breathing even out, light flooded into her small room, silouhetting the person stepping into her room. She let her eyes gently slide open enough to see but the light blinded her and she closed them again.

Stepping over clothes, books, and soccer equipment the person walked over to Karin's bed.

'_Toshi, would never let someone hurt me, right?' _Karin felt her face heat again '_Damnit.'_ Who ever was in her room got closer, she could feel no reiatsu radiating off them so it wasn't Ichigo or Rukia or anybody like that.

The person stuck a cold hand out and pressed it against her forehead and moved some of her hair out of her face, she almost breathed out a sigh of relief, but rememebered she was 'sleeping'.

"Good night, Karin, I thought I heard whispering but I most have been imagining it." her sister whispered before heading off to her room again.

Her stormy eyes blinked open when the light from the hallway exited the room and she heard the gentle 'click' of her door shutting.

Captain Hitsugaya was already back in the room "Karin, I'm going to go, I need my haori."

He saw her face flash with sadness for a split second before her expression became unreadable. "Ok."

He looked around anywhere but at her face which was when he noticed a drawing, a perfect set of teal blue eyes stared back at him and a pointy white bang fell down into the eyes. Karin followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. Her face felt hot '_Damnit, why am I blushing so much tonight?'_

"Karin, I rebuke my last statement I can stay for a little while longer."

Inwardly she grinned, outwardly though "You don't have to stay. You can go, back to the seiretei, or off to Urahara's shop."

Hyorinmaru decided to speak '_One day you'll have to figure it out for yourself you know.'_

'_What are you talking about?'_

_'Oh nothing, it's more to my amusment that I don't tell you.'_

_'Figure what out Hyorinmaru?'_

_'Amusment my dear friend. Hehe.'_

'_Hyorinmaru?'_

"Toshiro?" Karin again looked dizzy.

"Damnit Ichigo!" he cursed the subsitute shinigami as Karin fell forward into his arms, again. This time her eyes were closed and she looked pale, Toshiro made a desicion that would be for her own good, not so much for his. He sat her down on the bed.

'_I'm glad I came tonight. I came to see her, but Ichigo and Rukia had to decide tonight that they no longer wanted to be virgins. Damn them.' _

Hitsugaya looked around the floor seeing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt he picked them up, tennis shoes and socks, and finally a black bra, he was embarressed but she needed it, he wouldn't let the girl walk around feeling exposed. He found a bag in her closet and picked it up, gently setting her clothes in the bag. Luckily he was already in a gigai it would be hard to make one under this pressure. He threw on his regular 'human' clothes, black shirt, jeans and a white jacket.

Picking up the bag he slung it over one shoulder and picked up the raven haired girl, holding her bridal style he jumped out the window. Landing softly on the grass he looked down at her.

'_Even through her pain she looks beautiful. No. Bad Hitsugaya bad. She is a human.'_

_'But she's a Kurosaki. Train her. She has the power.'_

_'No Hyorinmaru. She will not become a soul reaper.'_

_'Even so Toshiro, you __**can **__love her. She's a Kurosaki, they won't disapprove because Ichigo has the power to destroy us.'_

_'No. It's wrong.'_

_'When she dies, she'll become a soul reaper.'_

_'So?'_

_'Do it!' _The ice dragon hissed inside his mind telling him to love the girl.

He'd been walking for thirty minutes, he was more than fifteen miles away from the Kurosaki home and Karin was coming too.

"Toshi?"

He smiled comfortingly at her not even bothering to correct her with formalities.

'_Oh my god, I've never seen him smile before. It's amazing, it makes him look even more handsome then he already did.' _She smiled cutely back up at him then her eyes widened, and he thought something was wrong.

'_Oh my, I called him Toshi outloud! And where am I? Are we moving? Am I STILL NAKED!'_

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Karin's face went from cute to heavenly in 2 seconds flat.

"What? Why?"

" BECAUSE I'M WEARING A HAORI AND WE ARE WALKING DOWN THE STREET. DID I MENTION I'M ONLY WEARING A HAORI!"

"Karin, I had to get you out of the house, Rukia and Ichigo's spiritual pressures were hurting you." Hitsugaya answered calmly. He wouldn't get angry with her, she had every right to be angry, but he wasn't putting her down, he liked the warmth of her body pressed against his, but he also wasn't going to let her feet touch ground until he had her where they were going.

Calming down a little for knowing the situation she felt the breeze. She snuggled closer to Toshiro and wrapped her arms around his back.

He walked with her in silence, both just enjoying the feel of the other against them, that is until Karin broke the serene "Why did you come tonight?"

"I already told you."

"What? When?"

"When I hugged you."

"Because you missed me?" For a split second she saw Toshiro's cheeks turn pink, and then it was gone, she thought she was imagining it.

"Yes." she had to strain her ears to hear his answer.

"Well that's ok. I missed you too." she had the words out before she even knew it. When he heard those words he looked down and smiled at her.

'_Twice! He has to feel SOMETHING for me right?'_

They stopped walking and Karin looked around. A meadow with a beautiful spring in the middle Sakura trees were lined around it and fell on the water. The pale light of the moon settled on the water casting a glow, and a reflection at the same time.

"Oh, Toshi, It's so pretty."

"Yeah, it reminded me of you." they both blushed, her because she'd never had a compliment from a boy, him because he hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"Here." He handed her the bag.

"What's this?"

"Clothes. I thought you'd want them."

"Thanks Toshiro, for getting me away from my brother, and taking me here."

"Your welcome."

She walked slightly in the trees, just to be safe, but she was certain Toshiro wouldn't look. Putting her clothes on she walked back up to Toshiro and hugged him warmly from behind. He put his hand over hers and they stood like that for a moment.

Karin was the one to pull away saying "Here I figured you'd want this back."

She shivered just as she said this seeing as Toshiro had been heating her with his body temperature.

"No, you're cold." she handed it to him anyways.

Which then he of course wrapped it back around her shoulders, which made her angry. "I don't need it Toshiro. I can keep myself warm."

Toshiro then of course got angry "Look, I'm just trying to make sure you don't get sick."

"Well I don't need anybody else's help!"

"No. You don't but I WANT to help!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU."

His eyes widened her eyes widened and then "Toshiro."

**Ichigo.**

"So how was that for making you keep quiet?"

"Oh yes, you did so good. You had to gag me. And make sure I could barely breath to do it!"

"I did it though."

"Yes, yes you did."

"I love you Ruki."

"I love you too Strawberry, but I really hate that nickname."

"Well. I don't know what else to call you."

Rukia thought for a second " The girl always has a cute pet name, but the guy doesn't. If you can't think of a cute nickname for me we're not gonna do anything any more." She glared and rolled over for emphasis.

"Rukia that's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"Uhm."

"Exactly." She smirked and Ichigo mumbled "whatever" wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her neck.

"Are you going to think about it."

He grumbled 'yes' and she knew she'd won.

"Good night Strawberry."

**

* * *

**

So what do you guys think? I think I'm gonna make about Five chapters maybe. I don't know, Please review, and no Flames. But just so you know any mistakes or anything are because I've been writing this for the past 2 days at like 12 a.m to 5 a.m so. Hehe. Yeah. I just got the whole nickname Idea from the whole 'baby' and 'babe' deal. My Bestfriend and her boyfriend do that ALL the time and it drives me crazy, and then I thought, wouldn't that make a great story Ichigo thinking up a nickname for Rukia. But I'm into the whole Toshiro Karin right now, so I figured I'd add them. And Now I think I'm going to put them into the whole nickname thing. Soo. Yeah. Deffiantly another Chapter coming Along. Hehe. Well Reveiw Please! (:

Oh and yes I know karin, and Toshiro are wayyy out of character but just think about how _YOU_

**act when your around someone your REALLY like. I know I'm all blushy and saying stupid things I don't mean all the time. Especially if said person happens to be a really good friend of yours. Again Review pleaseee.**

**NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm realllllllllllly sorry that I haven't updated lately but do not fear I WILL! Believe me, but see, hehe, the problem is, I kind of, let my computer get struck by lightning, well not really LET persay, but, you get the idea. The point is, it's in the shop right now, and as soon as I get it out, I will be having a fanfiction field day, I miss it so much. I love pencil and paper but it's annoying to run out of room to write with hehe, but i have chapters laying in wait! This is a borrowed computer for like the next ten minutes or I'd update right now. I'm sorrrrry Greatly much! I miss updating, but keep on hoping for me. Can't wait for my computer to get outta the shop! (: Bye.


End file.
